


Surcease of Sorrow

by plutonianshores



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dark, Anal Sex, Anal Training, Dark Percy, Dark Vex'ahlia, Grief/Mourning, Implied Past Vax/Vex, Multi, Referenced Incest, Shapeshifting during sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 14:25:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19402165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plutonianshores/pseuds/plutonianshores
Summary: Vex hates Keyleth for costing her a chance to save her brother. Percy would do anything for Vex. Keyleth is trapped in a precarious position with two friends made bitter and cruel by grief.





	Surcease of Sorrow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Melokho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melokho/gifts).



> Many thanks to kimaracretak for betaing!

"If you don’t relax, darling, this will only hurt more." Vex stroked Keyleth’s hair, and Keyleth fought to hold still instead of pulling away from her. Vex wouldn’t like that, she’d learned.

"Don’t whine." Percy shoved his finger into her ass. "You’ll need to take much more than this."

"It isn’t her fault she’s useless. I’m sure she’s trying her best." Vex hooked her finger through the magic-dampening collar they’d put on Keyleth, tugging it up to make Keyleth look at her. "Do try to relax, though."

"Please," Keyleth whispered. What she was pleading for, she didn’t know. The past weeks had done more than enough to confirm that her fr—the people who had once been her friends had grown hard and cruel, and nothing she said would stop them from using her however they wished.

She squeezed her eyes shut and tried to relax, but it didn’t lessen the pain. She gasped with relief when he withdrew his hand, only to feel him rest something cold and hard against the small of her back.

Vex twined her fingers through Keyleth’s hair, tugging lightly. "Now, Keyleth, you should know better than most that Percy is rather well-endowed."

_ The first time Percy had fucked her, a day after the battle with Vecna, it had felt like he would tear her apart. He was bigger than Vax, and more than that, he wasn’t gentle. Vax had kissed her and fingered her and waited as long as he needed to for her to relax enough for sex, their first time together. Percy held her down hard enough to bruise and hadn’t slowed even when she screamed. _

"I’ve made a set of tools to help you get ready." Percy poured something cold and slick onto her ass, and then slid whatever he had in his hand to nudge at her rim. It was long and metallic, slightly curved at the end—it would look like a phallus if she could see it, she thought. It filled her more than Percy’s finger had, making her stretch and ache.

"Not to make you feel inadequate," Vex said, "but you’ve made some quite large."

The phrasing of  _ set _ hit Keyleth then, and she shuddered at the thought of more of these, much larger than the one inside her now, being forced into her.

"I thought you might like a chance at her arse as well." Percy slapped Keyleth, making her clench around the thing inside her. "I’ve made sure they’ll fit into your harness."

"Oh, you always have the  _ best _ ideas!" Vex patted Keyleth on the head. "We could both have you, wouldn’t that be fun? Percy in your ass and me in your cunt, or perhaps the other way around."

Keyleth buried her face in the bed, trying to hide the tears pricking at her eyes from Vex. Vex tugged her up by her hair, grinning with a cruelty that made Keyleth’s heart ache. "You’d like that, wouldn’t you?"

"Please stop," Keyleth whispered.

"Oh, you want me to stop?" Vex grabbed Keyleth’s face between her fingers, digging her nails into Keyleth’s skin. "You deserve this for getting my brother killed. Don’t forget that, Keyleth. You deserve this."

_ They’d fired off all but one of the trammels when Vecna waved his hand and the battlefield froze. _

_ He turned to Vex. "I can help you." _

_ Vex struggled against the force of the spell he must have cast and spit in his direction. _

_ "I can save your brother. You don’t want to let that raven bitch take him, do you? Come to me and I can break her claim." _

_ Keyleth saw the moment when Vex began to consider the offer. She felt out the force of Vecna’s hold on her, imagined the bonds snapping, and ran forward with her trammel in hand. _

Percy worked through two more of his metal phalluses, giving her just enough time between them that it felt like she was being split open anew. On the fourth, she felt something tear, and she screamed.

He gave an exasperated sigh. "I’d hoped you would make it further than this, but I should have known you would disappoint. We’ll try again tomorrow."

  
  


They did try again tomorrow, and every day after that. Every time Keyleth thought she couldn’t take any more, they fit an even larger phallus inside of her. They kept her on her back some days, Vex holding her legs spread far enough to be painful while Percy took a sadistic pleasure in watching her pale as he waved each larger size in front of her face before slicking it up.

When they reached the largest, Keyleth could swear it was the size of her forearm. Percy seemed determined enough to make it fit that he slathered both it and her hole with lubricant, which she supposed she should be grateful for. Even dripping with oil, it wouldn’t fit inside her at first. Percy traced around her rim with his fingers, and Vex stroked her neck in a manner that might have been comforting if Keyleth hadn’t been locked in one of her bedrooms for weeks.

"You can take it," Vex said. "You wouldn’t want to disappoint us, would you?"

Keyleth shook her head and shut her eyes. She tried to focus on the silk sheets against her skin, the chill in the air, Vex’s fingers playing over her neck, anything but the blunt piece of metal stretching her far past her capacity. Percy worked the phallus in to its hilt, and then began to leisurely thrust it in and out of her. She felt an ache deep in her gut, deeper than it seemed possible for the phallus to have penetrated. She let out a sob, unable to even flinch away from the inexorable movement.

Vex stroked her thumb over Keyleth’s collarbone. "I knew you could do it."

"You were right again, dear." Percy dragged the phallus out of her further than before, and then brutally slammed it back inside of her. "Shame she’s not always this useful."

"She’s still trainable, I’m sure." Vex’s fingers traced down to the curves of Keyleth’s breasts. "You’ll do what we ask, won’t you? Now that we’ve shown you the consequences of disobedience?"

"Anything!" She should have protested. She should have fought back, gone down fighting, subdued Percy and Vex or died trying. Gods only knew what damage they were doing outside of the bedroom walls in an attempt to bring Vax back.

_ "You have to let me go," Vax had said to her before their last battle together. "I will do everything in my power to ensure that we all make it out of this alive, but afterwards, I’ve made a promise and I intend to keep it." _

_ "I refuse to be happy about it," Keyleth said through sobs. _

_ "You don’t have to be." Vax drew her into a hug, letting her cry onto his shoulder. "I’m not, either." _

Percy tore the phallus from her ass, making her scream. She shrunk away from him and Vex, feeling her hole clench around empty air.

"Oh, no you don’t." Vex grabbed Keyleth’s collar in her fist and dragged Keyleth’s face next to her own. "If you had just stood by instead of making a nuisance of yourself, my brother would still be alive. But now he’s gone, forever, and the least you can fucking do is give us what we want."

"I’m sorry!"  _ He wouldn’t want this _ , Keyleth should have said.  _ He would hate what you’ve become. _ Instead, like a coward, she groveled.

"She might be able to give us a bit of him back." Percy wrapped his fingers around Vex’s, loosening her grip on Keyleth. "You know Alter Self?"

Keyleth nodded, with the sickening feeling that she knew where this was going and a silent plea that she was wrong.

A grin spread across Vex’s face. "And you know what Vax looks like almost as well as I do. I’d just need to…" She laid a finger on the lock resting in the hollow of Keyleth’s neck, dangling from the collar. " _ Behave _ ."

As the dampening effect lifted, Keyleth didn’t even consider doing anything other than what Vex had ordered. She shut her eyes, drew up an image of Vax in her mind, and made herself transform.

_ As soon as Vecna fell, before the rest of Vox Machina had time to even realize what had happened, Vex grabbed Keyleth by the hair and pulled her away from the rest of the group, and before Keyleth could react, Percy had his gun to her temple.  _

_ “Take us to Whitestone,” Vex said, voice quivering. “And don’t let anyone else see us.” _

_ Somehow, she managed to follow their orders, and it wasn’t until they were hidden away in a bedroom she’d never seen before that the rush of adrenaline faded and Keyleth was able to question what had just happened. _

_ “What the  _ fuck _ \--” she began to shout, before Vex pinned her to the bed, hands around her throat.  _

_ “He was going to give me Vax back! Vecna was going to break the hold the Raven Queen had on him and let me keep him here, with me, where he belongs.” Vex was crying, and even as Keyleth struggled to breathe, she couldn’t help but feel sorry for her. “ _

_ When Vex finally let up, Keyleth gasped, “You’d sell the world to save him? And you think he would have wanted that?” _

_ “Selling one’s soul isn’t the worst decision, if the price is high enough,” Percy said, gun still trained on Keyleth. _

_ “And now I only have  _ you _.” The disgust in Vex’s voice cut Keyleth to the core. “You’re going to regret this. I’ll make sure you’re punished.” _

_ “I might have an idea about that.” The hunger in Percy’s eyes made Keyleth shiver, and as much as she told herself her friends wouldn’t do this to her, something deep in her gut knew she was wrong. _

The collar fit more snugly around her neck, the first sign that the spell had worked. Her second sign was the pure joy in Vex’s eyes once Keyleth opened her own.

Vex took Keyleth’s face between hers and kissed her tenderly. "I missed you so much, darling."

For a moment, Keyleth could almost pretend Vex cared about her. She returned the kiss, trying to remember how Vax had moved when he’d last had his lips against hers. Vex traced a hand down Keyleth’s chest, following the plane of her torso down to her dick.

"Do you want us, Percy and me, together?"

Keyleth nodded, terrified that speaking would shatter the illusion and bring back Vex’s cruelty.

With that, Percy took her by the hips and slid into her. It stirred up the ache from earlier, but the lubricant had remained through her transformation, thank the gods. The shock of penetration soon faded to a dull ache as Percy pulled her back onto him and guided her into grinding against him. Keyleth complied with every unspoken order, desperate to hold onto this softness as long as she possibly could.

Vex took her dick in hand, stroking it in a practiced motion. Keyleth tried to sink into the sensation and give Vex what she wanted, she truly did, but she remained limp in Vex’s grasp.

A flicker of frustration sparked in Vex’s eyes, but before Keyleth could try to appease her, it was replaced with that same desperate joy.

"It’s all right, darling, we’ll just kiss. You’re everything I need, right here like this."

Keyleth let Vex take her mouth as she’d let Percy take her ass, trying to ignore the tears and the whispered endearments, and the ache that quickly grew to a sharp pain if she moved in the wrong way against Percy. It was a relief when Percy gasped and sunk his teeth into her shoulder as he came—he didn’t pull out, but he allowed Keyleth to settle back against him. Vex ground against her thigh, shuddering to completion not long after Percy.

"Come lie down," she said, tugging Keyleth off of Percy. Keyleth dutifully laid in the middle of the bed, letting Vex rest her head on her chest. Vex didn’t acknowledge Percy redressing and slipping out of the room, still enamored with the facsimile of her brother in her arms. Keyleth lay stock-still and listened to Vex’s breathing, dreading the moment her spell faded.

_ I’m sorry _ , she mouthed to the ceiling, not sure if she wanted Vax to hear her or if she wanted him as far away from this filthy room as possible.  _ I’m so sorry. _ And at some point, against all odds, she fell asleep.


End file.
